The Tall Man in the White Mask
John McKennel's Diary 1/4/12 Another one died in Swiftwood. Lately there are these so-called murders happening in the forest even though the bodies don't show any sign of force. Some rumors said it was a mind killer on the loose. Others... others said it was Slenderman. Slenderman? Ha! What a joke that was. Slenderman is just a indie game made to scare people on the internet. But on that same time, my mind kept saying "Or is it all real?". I couldn't resist the fact that a "Slenderman" is a real live ghost just killing everyone. Well my mind is going crazy so I'll call it a night. 1/5/12 Strange noises were made outside my door. I grabbed my shotgun and ran outside but saw nothing. Not even my neighbors heard it. I called the police and told them about the noises and they say they'll check it out. Was I going crazy? I don't know but now every night, I get these headaches and dreams of a tall man in a black suit. No, it can't be, I must be imaging things. 1/7/12 Another accident happened but this time it was weird. He went crazy. Full on crazy. He talked about this tall guy in a black suit and these notes, said that they are the key of freedom from him. He also talked very fast and when he was done, he got out. The authorities don't know how he did it but he did it and the next thing he did, he shot himself. In the head right out in the public. Everyone saw it, the kids, the teens, everyone. It was horrible. Will that happen to me? No, I can't think of it right now. Not right now. 1/10/12 These dreams are getting even more weird. Little kids were kidnapped and what I saw in my dreams, I couldn't believe it. Slenderman. Right there with his long arms. I wanted to do something but it felt like it was is control, his own dream and I can't control it. Then this strange noise by the window woke me up. Scared the shit out of me. Thought it was the teens just pranking on neighors. What I saw I didn't want to believe was real: a note. A damn note in one of those games. It looked so real and the paper felt wet. It said "You can never run from him. For he is the catcher." I freaked out and burnt the paper. This can't be happening to me. Not me. Why me though? Tomorrow, I'll bring my camera and set foot on that damned forest. Its about time for someone to investigate this. John McKennel's Camera 1/11/12 11:25 PM "Looks dark as hell but brought my flashlight with me and just in case, a pistol. I want to end this damn thing. Brought no one with me as they might think I'm just insane. But moving on." 11:31 PM "Thats weird, a note? Oh shit. Oh shit. No no no no. This can't be real. It can't be seriously real. Why why why?! Goddamnit! Fuck. Um, in the game, you have to find these notes. This has got to be a damn joke. Better not be him. No no not him." 11:36 PM "Found another note and it says 'He is the gate keeper of his own hell.' Well I making sure I'm getting out here alive now and Slenderman is going to taste lead. But I keep hearing these statics whenever I turn around. He can't be following me. Can he?" 11:42 PM "Found the third note. Damn took me hours to find a damn note. 'You can never run as he is the runner.' What the hell is this supposed to mean? Crap! No n- "static" no no. "gasp" Finally got away. Saw him running towards me. Does that mean he doesn't teleport? Guess that's fair enough." 11:54 PM "I found a note that doesn't belong to any of these notes. 'Collect all four and the gates shall be open to heaven." Found this near a body that was never found. Poor guy. Rest in peace man. Oh fu- "static" -ay away you sick "static" -rd! Crap, I'm running out of breath. Got to run away. No, I have to finish this. I have to end it." 12:00 AM "Found the last note. 'End all hell he has created and he will once again, reborn.' Wait, once reborn? Don't tell me this guy can't be killed? "static" -o fuc- "static" you man! "gun shots" Oh fuc- "static" no "static" NO!" John McKennel was found dead in Swiftwood and has no sign of force. This is a mystery of why these murders are happening. We have proof in this camera but so little we can only make out of a tall man in a black suit... with a white mask on. People, Swiftwood is now a dangerous place and a dangerous serial killer is there. The authorities will investigate and will go in every night to find this criminal and hopefully arrest him. Let us hope for the best of these men and give them luck. Godspeed, gentlemen. My first Creepypasta so do give any opinions on it. I don't mind if its bad. Free speech right? I will fix errors and hopefully make another one if this one is successful. Remember, this is for fun, not for taking reputation of anyone or anything in any matter. Category:Slender Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Journal